charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Curtis Williamson
Dr. Curtis Williamson was the infectious disease specialist assigned to Piper Halliwell when she contracted Oroya fever. Dr. Williamson was among the innocents that the sisters lost during their time battling evil and his death impacted Piper greatly. History Awakened Dr. Williamson did not believe in miraculous recoveries and told Phoebe and Prue that their sister would not survive if she didn't come out of the coma she'd slipped into. He was surprised when Piper seemingly survives without any medical explanation and believes that the secret to saving other people that mysteriously came down with the disease is in the sisters' blood. Even though Piper suddenly succumbs to the disease again and dies, Dr. Williamson is left with his questions when she comes back to life. Astral Monkey Driven to find his answers, Dr. Williamson sends Piper letters for months and even calls her, asking her to come to the hospital for blood work, though she refuses because there is no medical explanation to her survival as she was saved by her Whitelighter. He also injects the Halliwell sisters' blood into three monkeys, which he names after the sisters, causing them to gain their active powers. Although his supervisor tells him that he must stop his project, Dr. Williamson doesn't listen and is injected with the sisters' blood by the Prue monkey when he attempts to inject all three sisters' blood into her. However, because mortals aren't meant to handle magic, the sisters' powers slowly drove Dr. Williamson insane. He begins harvesting organs from criminals released from the jail ward on technicalities, saving many patients, including getting a kidney for his dying sister. His first victims he stitched back up, but as his madness grew, he began leaving them open, leaving them to die. The sisters attempted to get him to take the potion that would release their powers from him but he refused. When he attempted to kill them, the sisters were forced to kill him in self-defense. Family Life Dr. Williamson had a diseased sister and a brother-in-law with a heart condition. He never married because he dedicated his entire life to helping people in need of health and medicinal care. Powers and Abilities *'Active Powers' **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Dr. Williamson used this to attack his victims and retrieve their organs. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules in objects and beings to the point where they are immobilized. Dr. Williamson used this to sneak out of the hospital unnoticed. **'Premonition:' The ability to perceive the past, present or future in premonitions. Dr. Williamson received a premonition about his brother-in-law getting a heart attack right before it happened. *'Other Powers' **'Adjusting:' The ability to fight through molecular powers. Due to possessing the sisters' powers, he was able to fight through Piper's power. **'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in astral form. Dr. Williamson gained this power through Prue's blood, but never used it and was most likely unaware of it. Gallery Image:Williamson_Blood.jpg|Curtis prepare a syringe of the Halliwell blood Image:Williamson_Blood1.jpg|He is stabbed with the syringe Image:Williamson_Freeze1.jpg|Using Piper's power Image:Williamson_Premonition1.jpg|With brother before Premonition Image:Williamson_Premonition2.jpg|Receives Premonition with Phoebe's power Image:Williamson_Premonition3.jpg|Sees brother having a heart attack Image:Williamson_Premonition4.jpg Image:Williamson_Premonition5.jpg Image:Williamson_Premonition6.jpg|Collapsing Image:Williamson_Heart.jpg|Removing a heart after powers infect his sense of morality Image:Williamson_Potion1.jpg|Piper offers him the potion to remove their powers from his body Image:Williamson_PotionTelekineticc.jpg|Curtis refuses the antidote and send Piper flying with Prue's telekinetic power Image:Williamson_Saw0.jpg|Attacking the girls with a saw via Telekinesis Image:Williamson_Saw.jpg|The girls are too powerful Image:William_Saw2.jpg Image:William_Saw3.jpg|Piper tries to save Curtis Notes *Dr. Williamson, although a mortal, is the only human other than Melinda Warren who is depicted as having all three Warren-witch powers at the same time. *The name Curtis Williamson appears on the Halliwell family tree in "Pardon My Past". This could mean that he shared some ancestors with the sisters, though it is more likely a coincidence, as the family tree prop consists of a plethora of inconsistencies and errors. *The two episodes Dr.Williamson appears in are the only two episodes in the series that feature a song by the band Bush. *Also the two episodes that Dr. Williamson appears in there is no threat from any supernatural beings. In his first appearance the "enemy" of that episode was Oroya Fever, and in his second apperance he became the threat himself due to being infected with the sister's powers. Appearances Dr. Curtis Williamson appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 - :Awakened :Astral Monkey Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Pages needing attention